Entendre ce qu'il ne dit pas
by Maya Holmes
Summary: Même si Charles Xavier, professeur bienveillant et amical, semble garder un secret, ça n'empêche pas Erik et Hank d'avoir la même ambition : le conquérir. [Cadeau pour Ongi Ei dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2016-2017 du Collectif NoName]


**Note :** Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Avant tout (et parce qu'on est encore en janvier), je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année, que vos projets les plus fous deviennent possible.  
Ce texte marque l'entrée dans un nouveau fandom et je suis heureuse que ce soit pour toi, Ongi chérie, pour ton Secret Santa. TMTC *pluie de coeurs d'amour*

J'espère que cela vous plaira à vous, également.

 **Rating : M** pour l'union des corps et pour le drame.

 **Bêta :** SomeCoolName, EVIDEMMENT qui d'autre ? Merci pour ta bêta (très) active, ton prompt, tes conseils et tout. Love U Boss.

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Hank a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait en prenant le poste offert par Charles à l'Institut Xavier : un lieu protégé, loin du monde et des affaires de la CIA, où il peut mener ses expériences comme il le souhaite. Il voit dans chacune des pierres un havre de paix. Mais lorsque Hank observe Charles sourire à cette nouvelle étudiante, qui peut accélérer la croissance des végétaux, il se demande si cette paix n'est pas relative. Il lui a suffi de peu temps pour que le professeur et ses yeux bleus deviennent un nouveau centre d'intérêt à développer, un de ceux qui peut changer sa vie.

C'est avant tout la douceur qui émane du regard de Charles, couplée à ce sourire doux, qui ont détruit chaque barrière que Hank s'était construites pour se protéger du regard des autres. Il lui semble parfois que le seul qui puisse le comprendre soit Charles. Le seul qui pourrait lui montrer ce que cela fait d'être aimé. Alors que le professeur s'approche de lui, ce sourire illuminant toujours son visage, Hank se rappelle la raison pour laquelle il est là :

"Erik vous attend dans votre bureau, professeur. Moira est là également. Ils veulent discuter du prochain voyage en Californie."

"Merci Hank. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

Le sourire de Charles est plus grand, le scientifique enfonce un peu plus ses mains dans son jean. Et Hank le regarde partir, sa veste en velours brun légèrement trop grande sur ses épaules. Il sait ce que ça fait de se protéger des autres, comment on peut éloigner ceux qui veulent s'approcher avec un sourire timide. Il l'a expérimenté, beaucoup trop de fois pour ne pas se rappeler ce sentiment de solitude qui l'entourait et qu'il sent parfois en regardant Charles. C'est étrange comment le professeur arrive à être aussi disponible, souriant et bienveillant tout en demeurant derrière un mur invulnérable, protection ultime au monde extérieur. Si Hank le sait, c'est à force d'observer cet homme qui l'attire, se demandant, à chaque fois, ce qui a pu se passer dans la vie de Charles pour que rien ni personne n'arrive à briser sa carapace.

* * *

"On ne t'attendait plus, Charles", ironise Erik d'une voix pas assez forte et cinglante pour faire grimacer Moira de gène

Il lève un sourcil en voyant sur le visage du professeur l'air désolé qu'il sait totalement feint. Charles Xavier est un mystère, un assemblage de tout et son contraire qui intrigue l'Allemand au plus haut point. Charles est naïf, Erik en a la certitude chaque jour lorsqu'il l'écoute déblatérer sur ce monde imaginaire où humains et mutants vivraient en harmonie - conneries. Charles paraît pur, comme si personne n'avait jamais touché cette peau blanche où s'amoncelle une constellation de taches de rousseur. Pourtant son sourire mettrait n'importe qui à genoux. Charles ment, Erik le sait. Il joue les chastes. C'est une bonne chose qu'Erik aime quand ses amants sont difficiles à attraper et avec Charles, il sent que le défi sera de taille.

"J'aime me faire attendre. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, mon cher ami."

Ce sourire encore et ces yeux qui pousseraient au crime. Erik ne peut pas dire s'il est amoureux de Charles mais il sait, de tout son restant d'âme, qu'il veut le posséder. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant et cette force qui l'incite à toucher le professeur ne peut pas être ignorée plus longtemps. Il aura Charles, c'est une certitude.

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Hank regarde dans son microscope la danse des molécules qu'il a extraites du sang de Raven. C'est assez merveilleux le mouvement que prennent ces objets infiniment petits afin de créer des êtres de chair et d'os. Comprendre le mécanisme, le fonctionnement des cellules est une des choses que préfère Hank. Il est en train de noter sur le calepin à côté de lui la combinaison d'acides aminés qui constituent la spirale d'ADN lorsqu'une main touche son épaule.

Il s'arrête, le temps autour de lui également. La pression sur son omoplate a quelque chose de rassurant, d'intime, la chaleur transperçant le tissu épais de sa chemise en coton jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse au milieu de son dos et que l'ongle du pouce vienne discrètement effleurer la peau de sa nuque. Hank aurait gémi si Charles n'avait pas parlé avant.

"Sur quoi travailles-tu, Hank ?"

"Rien de bien important."

Hank fait un quart de tour sur sa chaise et redresse ses lunettes afin de mieux observer le visage du professeur dont la main n'a pas bougée. Son pouce le caresse inconsciemment alors que son visage sourit, augmentant la rougeur sur les joues de Hank. Ce n'est rien, juste une petite connexion entre leurs épidermes, mais le scientifique sent chaque cellule de son corps réagir, vouloir se lier à ce doigt qui ne quitte pas son cou. Tout son corps est attiré par cet unique contact de Charles. Charles qui le touche en souriant, une moue embarrassée sur le visage.

"Je suis désolé de te déranger pendant tes expérimentations, mon ami, mais j'ai besoin de toi…"

Et la main se retire, rendant son souffle au scientifique. La sensation de perte est immense, bien trop grande pour un seul homme. Il veut que ces doigts soient à nouveau sur lui, lui rendant la chaleur et la vie. Il se tourne pour lui faire face, étend un peu plus ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Charles qui le regarde, le surplombant inhabituellement. Ce n'est pas normal de se sentir à la fois si petit et pourtant si grand quand le professeur le regarde ainsi, fier et bienveillant. Il a encore tant de choses à prouver afin de mériter un homme pareil. Avec un sourire timide, Charles se penche vers lui,une dent pinçant sa lèvre inférieure. La distance entre eux est réduite, moins de dix centimètres. Il suffirait à Hank de s'avancer pour retrouver le toucher, l'ardeur de Charles. Il lève doucement la main comme pour ne pas effrayer un chat sauvage, ses doigts se tendant automatiquement vers l'épaule puis la joue de Charles. Il ne reste qu'une distance infiniment petite pour qu'un simple baiser puisse enfin exister.

"… Alex a besoin de quelques réglages avec sa combinaison."

Le réel n'a jamais été aussi implacable. Hank hoche la tête et repousse ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Bien sûr, professeur."

Charles sourit. C'est déjà ça.

* * *

Ils sont dans la cour, observant Sean voler grâce à ses ultrasons. Erik doit bien avouer avoir pris un certain plaisir à malmener le gamin, ça lui a surtout permis de passer plus de temps avec Charles. Depuis leur road-trip, ils n'ont plus eu l'occasion de profiter de la compagnie de l'autre, un étudiant, Raven ou Hank, traînant toujours dans les parages. Charles est constamment entouré et cela commence à gonfler Erik.

"Il s'en sort pas mal", commente-t-il en tournant sa tête vers le professeur.

"C'est vrai, il a fait d'énormes progrès."

"Tu es un bon professeur, Charles." Sa voix est basse car il n'a pas l'habitude de faire des compliments. Jamais.

"Toi aussi."

La fierté qu'Erik voit naître dans le sourire de Charles alors qu'il l'observe n'est rien comparée à cette main aux doigts délicats qui se lève, franche et sans arrière-pensée, et qui se pose sur son épaule. Erik aime maîtriser le métal, les particules de fer qui constituent le sol sur lequel les humains marchent, bâtissent et meurent. Il se sent puissant, comme s'il tenait entre ses doigts chaque vie de cette planète. Il a compris, grâce à Charles, que ses émotions étaient le moyen de contrôler ses pouvoirs et aujourd'hui, il peut être qui il veut. Mais, lorsque la main de cet homme si fragile en apparence le touche, il oublie tout. Ce pouvoir, cette sensation d'être enfin entier car la seule chose qu'il lui manque, finalement, c'est Charles. Erik tourne son visage vers les doigts qui resserrent son épaule et il se sent désarmé. Il devrait détester cette sensation,qui lui rappelle des souvenirs honteux où il avait laissé le pouvoir (ses pouvoirs) à un autre que lui. Sauf que Charles ne ferait rien pour dominer la situation, ni même des gens, de ça Erik en est certain. Le professeur est incapable de faire du mal à quiconque (Erik ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Charles l'a laissé gagner aux Echecs parce qu'il en avait besoin). C'est adorable, et le mot arrache la bouche et l'esprit d'Erik à chaque fois qu'il l'associe à Charles.

Il sait qu'il pourrait être faible dans les bras de Charles et il n'a toujours pas décidé s'il aime ça ou non.

* * *

Il y a de ces sons stridents et perturbants qu'on déteste entendre, qui nous perturbe et nous font fuir. Hank les connaît, ils les a répertorié afin d'y faire attention pour ne pas souffrir. Sa mutation a fait de son ouïe un sens sensible. Il peut entendre à des mètres un murmure qui devait rester secret et c'est un problème constant, une malédiction qu'il n'aime pas évoquer. Quand les gens savent qu'ils peuvent être entendu, ils l'excluent, voulant conserver pour eux leurs avis honnêtes. Hank pense que c'est ce que doit ressentir Charles à cause de sa télépathie. Les personnes doivent réagir comme s'il allait obligatoirement fouiller profondément leurs esprits contre leur volonté. Charles n'est pas comme ça mais les gens ne l'apprennent qu'après avoir eu ce réflexe de s'écarter.

C'est pour cela que Hank admire Charles. Il croit encore à la bonté et à la bienveillance alors que chaque jour, les preuves de la bêtise des hommes arrivent à la radio, dans les journaux et à la télé. Hank ne sait pas ce qui a pu rendre cela est possible, comment Charles arrive à ne pas être blessé sans cesse tout en continuant à croire. Charles est une oxymore, l'alliance de deux entités contraires dont on ne perçoit pas le sens, au premier regard. Et Hank aime ça.

Ils sont dans un pub, ce soir, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Raven. C'est la jeune femme qui les a entraînés là, souhaitant profiter de sa majorité pour boire et s'amuser. Erik ne les a fort heureusement pas accompagnés, Hank n'aurait pas supporté voir les efforts peu subtiles de Magneto pour s'attirer les faveurs du professeur. Erik est un adversaire connu, facile à évincer lorsque Hank et Charles se perdent dans des conversations scientifiques. Par contre, cette femme blonde et belle est un danger étranger, qui fait pousser des hurlements à la créature qui sommeille en Hank.

"Vous devez faire ce coup-là à toutes les filles que vous croisez."

"Seulement aux rares qui retiennent mon attention."

Le ton posé, sensuel de Charles crée des frissons sur toute la peau de Hank. Là, coincé entre Alex et Moira qui discutent, il essaie de retenir un gémissement, écho à l'envie qui s'est emparée de son membre alors que le professeur continue de flirter. Ça semble irréel de penser qu'une voix peut le faire durcir mais celle de Charles a cette capacité de promettre le pire et le meilleur en quelques tonalités. Sa façon toute britannique de prononcer certaines sonorités transforme le mot le plus vulgaire en symphonie sensuelle. Et Hank ne sait pas résister à cette voix. Il se retient à nouveau alors que la mauvaise drague de Charles se sublime.

"Nous pourrions découvrir ce que nous avons en commun."

C'est un mensonge, Hank le sait. Personne ne connaît Charles, personne n'a rien en commun avec lui. Il est brillant, intelligent, amical et affectueux mais si loin à la fois, comme demeurant dans une galaxie très, très lointaine.

"J'ai envie d'une cigarette," murmure la femme et Charles hoche la tête.

Hank les regarde se lever. La femme retire d'un petit étui une cigarette fine qu'elle porte à sa bouche avant qu'ils ne sortent pour fumer à l'extérieur. Ils reviennent très précisément trente-deux minutes après, trop longtemps pour avoir seulement fini, pas assez pour que quelque chose ne se soit passé. De toute façon, Hank sait que Charles ne va jamais bien loin, avec personne. Il charme, parfois. C'est tout. Lorsque Charles revient s'asseoir à côté de sa soeur et que Hank croise son regard et son sourire candide, il se demande s'il arriverait à le rendre heureux pour de vrai.

* * *

Erik est prêt à aller se coucher quand il entend du bruit dans le salon. Il s'approche sans bruit et, par l'interstice de la porte, voit Charles, dos à lui et assis sur un fauteuil où il feuillette un livre, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de baiser. Ils sont seuls, il est tard (ou tôt, peut-être) et le groupe est rentré depuis un moment. Erik n'a pas voulu les accompagner, refusant de jouer au chaperon pour des gamins saouls et de voir les tentatives de drague de Charles sur d'autres que lui. Intérieurement, il se doute que Charles n'est pas puceau, qu'il a un palmarès aberrant de conquêtes et qu'il ne se préserve pas pour le _grand amour_. Ce serait être aussi naïf que lui que de croire à ça. Il sait aussi que Charles a eu des aventures avec des hommes. Pourtant, une voix dans la tête d'Erik lui murmure souvent qu'il aimerait être le premier à explorer cette chute de reins ferme que laissent deviner les pantalons de costume en flanelle grise.

Erik allume le plafonnier grâce à l'interrupteur à côté de lui. Charles n'esquisse même pas un sursaut. Foutu télépathe.

"Bonsoir, Erik."

Est-ce qu'il rêve ou la voix de Charles est légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude ? Erik se sert un whisky et s'approche pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à lui.

"Je vois que la soirée a été bonne de ton côté," grince Erik.

Il est contrarié mais Charles ne semble pas vouloir le remarquer.

" Assez. Je te remercie. Je ne pensais pas te trouver encore debout."

"J'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher."

"Dis plutôt que tu m'attendais", et le sourire de Charles est si impertinent qu'Erik aimerait lui faire ravaler à coup de baisers. "Je suis ravi de savoir que je peux compter sur toi comme chevalier servant, Erik."

Le rire clair et limpide de Charles envahit la pièce et Erik se sent fondre. Il y a quelque chose de tellement faux dans cette façon de voir la vie qu'Erik trouve ça surnaturel. Cet homme vient de passer une partie de la nuit entre des bras inconnus et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est remercier Erik d'avoir veillé, comme si Erik restait l'homme le plus important de l'univers. Personne ne réagit comme ça. Sauf Charles. Le professeur finit son scotch d'un trait et se lève.

"Bonne nuit, mon ami."

Quatre mots qui accompagnent Erik jusqu'à son lit dans lequel il se couche et se touche. Lorsqu'il ferme les yeux et sort son membre de son pantalon de pyjama, c'est à la voix solennelle et sérieuse, parfois douce et tendre, mais toujours tellement sensuelle de Charles qu'il pense. Il imagine tout ce que le professeur pourrait lui murmurer pendant l'amour alors qu'il le prendrait. Et il jouit, étouffant le nom de Charles dans son oreiller.

* * *

Hank a réussi. Bon sang ! Il a réussi à diviser l'ADN de Raven et a créé un sérum pour déjouer sa mutation ! Il arrive dans le bureau de Charles, ouvrant la porte qui claque contre le mur, faisant presque trembler la demeure. Il est heureux, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été et il veut partager cette joie avec Charles. Ce dernier est assis derrière la longue table en noyer couverte de documents. Il est seul et c'est tout ce que veut Hank.

"Ça y est, Charles, j'ai trouvé !"

"Le sérum ?" demande le professeur et Hank hoche énergiquement la tête.

Le professeur se relève, posant une main sur l'épaule de Hank qui l'imite, bien trop heureux pour se contenir. Son sourire doit être aussi éclatant que celui de Charles en cet instant.

"Le sérum agit comme un antibiotique. Il n'affecterait pas nos capacités, seulement notre apparence et nous permettrait de rester humains, aux yeux de tous."

"C'est brillant, Hank." Sa main se lève et touche sa joue. Hank voit la satisfaction briller dans son regard. "Je suis fier de toi, Hank, je…"

Il ne s'est plus retenu. D'un mouvement ample, Hank a approché ses lèvres de celles de Charles et l'a embrassé. Le goût est merveilleux, des milliers de saveurs s'emmêlent entre elles et se déposent sur la langue de Hank qui cherche à approfondir leur union. Il sent sur lui les mains de Charles qui l'agrippent, semblant le tenir contre lui. Il entend son coeur battre plus fort alors que le professeur bouge ses lèvres. Et lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, espérant capter la tendresse du regard azur, il sombre. Ce n'est pas de la douceur qu'il voit dans les pupilles de Charles mais plutôt de la panique, une envie douloureuse de fuir ce qui est en train de se passer. Hank le relâche et s'éloigne d'un puis de deux et enfin de trois pas, loin de Charles et de son air terrifié.

"Charles… Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

Le professeur reprend son souffle avec difficulté. Il passe le dos de sa main sur sa lèvre inférieure humide et se retourne. Hank essaie de revenir vers lui mais Charles tend une main en arrière pour l'empêcher de bouger.

"C'est rien Hank… Je… C'est moi. Pardonne-moi."

"Non, professeur, je…"

" _Arrête_."

Le ton est net et cassant, comme le regard que lui jette Charles par-dessus son épaule. Il se reprend avec une rapidité fulgurante et retourne s'asseoir à son bureau.

"Je suis très content pour toi, Hank, j'ai hâte de voir ton sérum. Tiens-moi au courant de tes avancées, d'accord ?"

Hank hoche la tête et se détourne, conscient que le regard de Charles le suit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fermé la porte derrière lui. Il ne peut que se blâmer pour sa bêtise, le goût de leur baiser encore sur ses lèvres. Il savait que Charles souffrait mais il n'imaginait pas à que c'était à ce point.

* * *

Charles est assis sur les marches qui mènent à la demeure, depuis la nuit tombée. Erik l'a vu s'y asseoir puis refuser toutes les invitations à entrer, des autres. Il a même vu Hank s'approcher un peu trop près et être repoussé sans ménagement (Erik en aurait rugit de bonheur).

Mais Erik n'aime pas voir Charles comme ça. Ça tord quelque chose dans ses entrailles et transforme le whisky en un goût amer. Alors, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il abandonne son lieu de surveillance, récupère la boîte du jeu d'Echecs et descend.

" Il ne manquait que toi, mon ami..." dit Charles d'une voix morne, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner

"Sauf que moi je vais réussir."

"Et réussir quoi donc, Erik ?"

"A te redonner le sourire."

Erik dépose le jeu entre eux et s'assoit, étendant ses longues jambes en face de lui. il enclenche d'un geste de la main la lampe extérieure, la lune et les étoiles n'offrant pas assez de lumière pour voir l'échiquier. Le silence les enveloppe alors que Charles installe les pièces sur le plateau, offrant les blancs à Erik qui pousse son premier pion de deux cases grâce à ses pouvoirs. La partie s'engage, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Quand Charles annonce un Mat et qu'Erik voit un sourire attendri lui être adressé, l'Allemand ne se retient plus et se penche, se forçant à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'autre homme. Il a gagné.

"Je veux t'embrasser, Charles."

"Je sais," souffle-t-il. "Mais tu y perdrais tellement, Erik."

"Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même."

Habituellement, Erik n'embrasse pas, il s'occupe plutôt de la rondeur des seins et de la peau tendre de la gorge. Mais là, face à l'irrévérence de Charles, il ne peut se retenir de goûter ses lèvres, alors il se penche et l'embrasse, partageant l'ambre du scotch qu'il a bu et qu'ils connaissent tous les deux par coeur. Il lève une main, frôle les boucles qui lui ont toujours paru si soyeuses alors que Charles se retire dans un gémissement clairement audible.

"Je ne peux pas, Erik."

"Bien sur que si. Laisse-toi faire, comme tu fais si bien d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?"

" _Non_." Charles se redresse, balançant l'échiquier d'un coup de pied maladroit. Erik regarde les pièces dévaler l'escalier, se brisant contre les graviers, comme son souffle dans sa cage thoracique alors que Charles poursuit, "Tu ne comprends pas, mon ami. _Je ne veux pas_."

* * *

" _Toi_."

Hank s'y attendait après la scène qu'il a surprise en bas, depuis la fenêtre du bureau du deuxième étage. L'odeur de Charles est encore sur l'Allemand et ça lui fait serrer les dents alors que l'autre s'approche, sa colère faisant vibrer les objets sur son passage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Charles ?"

L'attaque frontale fait hausser les sourcils de Hank. Ça, par contre, c'est une surprise. Comme si c'était à lui de rendre des comptes à Erik alors qu'il semble qu'ils ont tous les deux échoué, au même niveau.

"Je pense que c'est vous qui avez quelque chose à raconter, Erik."

"Comme si tu pouvais croire que je n'avais pas compris ton petit jeu, _Arschloch._ "

Ils sont proches et les relents de l'odeur si particulière de Charles les entourent, étourdissant leurs sens. Ils ne ressentent plus rien, hormis la colère sourde et la jalousie qui grandissent en eux à l'idée que l'autre ait pu toucher Charles. Hank se redresse encore, forçant l'homme à lever les yeux et _oh bordel_ , ce qu'il peut le détester en cet instant.

"Vous ne comprenez rien…" souffle Hank et il se recule pour éviter de le frapper, Charles ne lui pardonnerait pas.

"Au contraire. Tu aimerais bien avoir Charles dans ton lit, hein Hank ? Tu aimerais pouvoir profiter de son corps, comme tous les autres."

"Vous dites n'importe quoi. Charles…" Il déglutit, s'éloignant encore d'Erik dont il sent la fureur transpercer sa peau. "Il n'est pas comme ça. C'est un moyen de se protéger, un mécanisme de défense. Il n'arrive pas à faire confiance aux gens car il a peur d'être blessé, _encore_."

"Alors il baise pour ne pas être baisé ?" Le rire d'Erik agresse les tympans de Hank. Il avance dans la pièce et se sert un verre, tournant le dos à Hank qui hésite entre fuir et étrangler Magneto. "Désolé de te l'apprendre, Hank, mais Charles n'est pas aussi irréprochable que tu sembles le croire. C'est un gamin trop gâté qui vit dans un monde où tout répondrait à ses moindres désirs. Il est naïf mais insolent et il cache, sous ses airs de professeur propre sur lui, des fantasmes dont tu n'as même pas idée. Tu verras qu'un jour on apprendra qu'il s'est tapé la moitié de cette école."

Erik finit son whisky cul-sec, ses yeux froids dans ceux de Hank. Il n'a vraiment rien compris…

"Charles vous a repoussé." Le constat est lourd, crée un chape de plomb au-dessus d'eux que même l'Allemand ne peut pas repousser d'un geste de la main. "Il ne veut pas de vous."

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, ce duel entre Erik et lui ne laisserait aucun survivant.

"Et il ne veut pas de toi non plus."

* * *

Erik se rend compte que Charles s'est vraiment éloigné de lui lorsque le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans la cuisine pour son petit-déjeuner, son esprit se retrouve envahi par l'odeur musquée de son ami tel un parfum trop fort qui donnerait, soudain, envie de vomir. Parce que cette odeur qui faisait partie de sa vie, il la redécouvre sans préavis, alors qu'il croise Charles devant la porte. Charles baisse le regard et s'éloigne rapidement mais son odeur reste et prend possession avec violence de l'âme d'Erik. Et ça fait mal de se sentir aussi loin alors que Charles est à portée de bras.

Ils ne se parlent plus. Ils ne jouent plus. Depuis le baiser, tout ce qu'Erik a réussi à obtenir de Charles est un hochement de tête et des regards fuyants. Et ça lui manque putain de ne plus pouvoir voir, toucher, entendre, sentir Charles comme avant. Ce qui le console c'est que Hank semble subir le même traitement, à un niveau peut-être au-dessus car, lui, au moins, il ne court pas après le professeur pour avoir son approbation continuellement. Erik a de la fierté et il refuse de lécher le cul de quelqu'un qui ne veut plus de lui.

 _Je ne veux pas._

Alors, Erik prend une décision, une de celles qu'il aurait dû prendre il y a longtemps déjà. Sans un bruit, il rassemble ses affaires dans sa vieille valise en cuir, fait claquer les fermoirs et enfile sa veste. Lentement, il descend marche après marche, récupère les clés de la Ford et ferme la porte. Il part, loin de Charles, loin de ses rêves d'utopies irréalisables.

Il part car personne ne se nourrit d'un parfum.

* * *

La langue d'Erik créer un sentier de baisers le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il mordille avec ardeur. Charles gémit, se retenant aux cheveux de Hank qui a pris son membre dans sa bouche et qui le suce sans relâche, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts et fixés dans les siens. Sa tête se balance et Erik reprend sa randonnée, embrassant et mordant toute la peau à sa portée. Il doit laisser sa trace, marquer la peau blanche de sa signature et Charles le laisse faire. Il est bien, trop bien. Il cambre son dos, envoyant son sexe plus profondément dans l'antre chaude et humide du scientifique qui gonfle les joues afin de l'avoir en entier. Les deux hommes ne se touchent pas, ne se regardent pas, ne se parlent pas : ils sont entièrement dévoués à Charles afin de réaliser chacun de ses désirs les plus dominants. Ils sont à lui, pour cette nuit. La barbe naissante d'Erik qui l'effleure avec sensualité couvre de frissons tout son épiderme, si bien que Charles se sent partir loin, enivré par ces sensations hors de contrôle qui le poussent à l'orgasme. Il s'accroche aux mèches trempés de sueur d'Erik et tire, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer à harceler sa nuque de sa langue, puis l'embrasse violemment, prenant tout ce qu'Erik peut lui donner, sans rien offrir en retour. Il plante sa canine dans la lèvre d'Erik et fait de sa bouche un territoire conquis, savourant le goût sombre et ambré de l'autre homme. Repus, exalté, il jouit avec la même force dans la bouche d'Hank qui avale une dernière fois son membre.

Ses yeux se ferment, ses mains quittent leur poste et Charles reprend corps avec la réalité. Il est seul dans sa chambre, deux doigts flottant encore près de sa tempe alors que sa main est souillée de sa semence. De puissants fantasmes, c'est tout ce que Charles s'accorde. Sinon, il le sait, il perdrait le contrôle.

Si Charles sourit, c'est pour repousser et non pour attraper. Il a compris depuis longtemps que son sourire d'ange insolent a un grand pouvoir d'attraction et qu'il doit faire attention. Sourire par gentillesse, pour récompenser une bonne action ou pour séduire l'espace d'un instant, c'est tout ce qu'il s'autorise. Il ne peut pas laisser une personne aimer plus que son sourire.

C'est vrai que Charles parle bien. C'est son métier en même temps. Un professeur qui ne sait pas bien s'exprimer n'arrive à rien. Son éducation lui permet de manier les mots avec aisance et lui a appris à varier les intonations selon les personnes et le but qu'il cherche à atteindre. Il maîtrise cet art subtil du langage et ce que tout le monde pense être de la mauvaise drague n'est qu'un manière de contrôler encore. Séduire, baiser, oui, tomber amoureux, jamais. Ce sont les seuls mots qui lui sont interdits. Ils sont trop dangereux pour les autres.

Charles sait qu'il est tactile. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec ses pouvoirs… Il y a longtemps, quand il était encore étudiant, il profitait sans mesure de ces corps qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il aimait le pouvoir que ça lui procurait de toucher et d'ordonner qu'on le touche. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Charles connaissait chaque point érogène qui lui était projeté inconsciemment. Ils se donnaient à lui, entièrement, totalement. Charles trouvait ça beau, la façon dont le sexe libérait ces jeunes hommes et femmes qui partageaient son lit, il rêvait pendant des jours ensuite de leurs visages lorsqu'ils s'abandonnaient. _A lui_. Car c'était ça, la réalité : Charles, lui, ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Il avait découvert la sexualité à dix-huit ans, avec une fille de son âge, et n'avait jamais cessé dès lors de chercher à savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il passa dans les bras d'hommes, de femmes, de professeurs à Cambridge. Il se retrouva dans une soirée sombre et malsaine et, entre deux corps, à genoux, le cou enserré, il resta maître de la situation, des envies, des chairs. Des autres.

A vingt-trois ans, Charles a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Alors, depuis, il fait le plein de cette sensation unique de sa peau qui en touche une autre pour apprendre en quelques seconde une nouveau répertoire sensoriel. Parce que jamais plus il ne touchera un corps qu'il aime vraiment. Ce serait être égoïste à nouveau.

Charles s'attendait au baiser d'Erik. Les signaux que son ami lui envoyait aurait pu être détectés par un aveugle à des kilomètres. C'était un bon baiser. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en avoir davantage, goûter à cette saveur d'homme et de bourbon si particulière. Mais c'est dangereux, il est dangereux pour Erik. S'il avait continué comme il en avait envie, il aurait profité des moments de faiblesse de l'Allemand pour en faire sa marionnette. Erik aurait été à ses pieds et Charles aurait aimé ça. Beaucoup trop. Il le sait car il a déjà succombé une fois à ses pulsions, a joué avec les sentiments d'un homme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et ça s'est mal terminé. Ce serait pareil avec Erik et il ne veut pas lui faire du mal.

Hank est plus fort qu'Erik, contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent croire. Il a résisté à son attraction pour Charles, a voulu le protéger et leur baiser n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Ça le fait sourire car ce n'est pas Charles qui doit être protégé, mais les autres.

Un matin, Charles sent l'odeur de jasmin de Moira l'envahir alors qu'il se penche sur elle pour regarder le plan de leur prochaine opération. Il s'est rapproché d'elle, ces derniers jours, afin d'éloigner Hank et Erik de lui. Il a tellement bien joué le jeu qu'Erik est parti et que Hank le regarde encore plus comme s'il était une pauvre petite chose blessée. Charles est triste qu'Erik ait pris cette décision mais c'est finalement la meilleure des solutions. Il aurait pu vraiment s'attacher à lui ou à Hank, peut-être même tomber amoureux. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne veut pas. Il n'appartiendra à personne pour être sûr que jamais personne ne lui appartienne.


End file.
